Here Without You
by SupernaturalWonder
Summary: Tommy and Kim Fanfic, set after Kim leaves to florida. New Chapter Added, please read and review, my first songfic.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Here Without You

It had been about almost 2 months after Kim had written her letter to Tommy telling him the news that she had found someone else. She still felt terrible about lying to him, but had no choice. She wanted him to be happy, and the best way she knew how to make him happy was to let him be free. She loved him, but the long distance relationship was so hard for her, and him alike. Florida was great, she loved the weather there and she loved the fact that she was following her dreams. It had taken a lot for her to get there and she didn't regret anything about it. She sat on her bed reflecting on where she was now, and what she had to do to get there. In her quiet reflection she remembered her friends back in California. Tommy stuck out in her mind. Out of all of them, he was the one whose support meant the most to her; and he gave it willingly. Even though she denied it to herself, and would deny it to anyone that asked, she still loved Tommy. She threw herself backwards, now lying on her back staring at the ceiling. The radio played softly as Kimberly drifted to sleep...  
  
_A hundred days have made me older, since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face  
  
I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, there's only you and me..._

* * *

Back in Angel Grove, Tommy walked into his room and threw his stuff on his bed. He checked his email, in hopes that she had sent something. Anything, just to tell him that she was okay, and happy. He missed her dearly and part of him hated himself for letting her go. Tommy fell into the chair, drained from a hard days work. There was nothing from her, but he decided that he would send her a message. The two of them always used to talk, and he figured that even if they weren't going out, that they would still be friends. And he didn't plan on bringing up any past histories either. He just wanted to know how she was and to tell her that everyone was missing her. Even thought that meant mostly him. They always used to talk; even about the smallest things. He had had a hard day; they had almost lost and if it wasn't for zordon, they definitely would have. He wanted to tell her about it, he needed someone to tell and she still knew what he was going through. She was a ranger at one point too, and could be trusted. She knew how hard it was to keep it a secret, and how hard it was to be a hero. ..  
  
_The miles just keep rolling, as the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated, but I hope that it gets better as we go  
  
I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me_  
  
Tommy had finished the email. He wrote at the bottom "P.S. I still love you, and I always will, No matter what." He read it over and put the mouse over the send button. He quickly moved the mouse from the send button to the exit button after reading it again. A message came up asking him if he wanted to save the message. He clicked no, and thought about what he almost sent to Kim. He thought of when she had left. He went to the airport with her to see her off. He wished her the best of luck and gave her a kiss on the cheek, then telling her to call him when she arrived. The night before she left he had told her that he loved her and that he would always love her, no matter what; just as he had typed in his email to her...  
  
_Everything I know and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love..._

* * *

> > **I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me...**


	2. Then I Did

Disclaimer: I own nothing, song is called "Then I Did" by Rascal Flatts

It had been about a year since Kim had left by now; and she really missed her friends back home. She finally decided that it was time for her to take a break from her training and go home for a short visit. On the plane, she thought about her close friends and wondered how they would welcome her. She thought about Tommy, she missed him the most. "This is your captain speaking" came a voice over the loudspeaker on the plane "We're approaching Angel Grove Air Port, we'll be landing momentarily" A surge of excitement flowed through her. She was home! She was so happy to be close to her friends again, and as soon as she had gotten into her hotel room she wanted to call them all. She picked up the phone and started to dial Tommy's number first, almost instinctively. She missed him so much.

_I thought about callin you  
when i got off the plane  
everytime i see the city through the clouds  
i get that way  
call me crazy   
for missin you like this  
but i do _

Half way through dialing she hung up the phone. _What if he changed his number? What if he's moved?_ She thought. _Its been a year already…what if he's forgotten about me? _She was panicing in her mind. Thinking that he wouldn't want anything to do with her. A year ago, she had gotten the opportunity of a lifetime and Tommy was the first one she called, it was strange that he was the first one she wanted to call now. He was always the first to know any news about her. Except for now… _by now i figured   
that you had all your numbers changed  
its been at least a year  
since i called you up to say  
we need to talk  
i got this job and i think i'm gunna take it  
_

When she called him a year ago, she was so excited and her excitement blinded her. She didn't realize that leaving would hurt him as much as it did. She called him telling him that she had been working for this her whole life and that it was the chance of a lifetime for her. She knew she would be successful if she did this; it was something she was dying to do. Her dream come true. She chased that dream.

_  
Cuz i've been waiting all my life  
for a break like this  
its my chance of a lifetime  
i just know it is  
i gotta go and find these dreams  
was the   
last thing that i said  
then i did_

She decided to go for a ride through town. She rented a car and drove around the small city of Angel Grove, her home, where she was most comfortable. She rented a car and drove to the youth center. The drive was reminiscent of times when she and Tommy would just drive around just to be together. They'd play hookie once in a while, and just drive, listening to the radio and enjoying the weather. It was one of her best memories of their relationship. _  
_

_i can see clear to the mountains  
as we head up our old street  
i remember how we'd call in sick on days like these  
and turn the music up  
and roll the windows down  
and just drive  
_

She walked into the youth center, a place where she knew all too well. It even smelled the same to her. There at the juice bar, she saw Adam, sitting there with his friends. She walked up to him and said hi. "KIM!" He shouted surprised! "How are you!"

"I'm good" Kim said nodding. "You?"

"I'm doin great!" He shrugged "Still working…but doin good."

"That's great!"

Just as the two were talking she saw Tommy walk into the juice bar and she totally stopped. Adam smiled; he had a pretty good idea what was going through her mind. She thought about what Tommy had said to her before she left, how he wanted her to go and be happy. He told her not to give up, and even while they were still together those couple months after she left, he was always telling her that she could do it, and that this was the best thing for her. He was so supportive of her, telling her that this was a chance of a lifetime and that she should go after her dreams. She didn't want to go, she didn't want to leave her duties, her friends and her family, she wanted to give up at one point, but Tommy told her not to. He told her to keep going.

_  
You talked me out of givin up on myself   
so many times   
convinced me to get it in while i could  
regrets hang heavy on my mind  
you never doubted me  
you kept pushin me  
_

She could hear what he said in her head. "You can do this, follow your dream kim." He would tell her. "This is a chance of a lifetime, go for it."

_  
Sayin   
you've been waiting all your life  
for a break like this   
its your chance of a lifetime  
you just know it is  
yeah   
you gotta go and find those dreams  
was the last thing that you   
said  
_

So she listened to him, she went to Florida to train and compete and follow her dreams. But being gone for so long, she realized that she really didn't want what she had gone after, she missed him and everyone so much. And she still loved him more than he would ever know. Shortly behind Tommy, a girl walked in and took his hand. He looked at her and smiled. Adam waved to him and the two of them walked over. Tommy saw kim and his face lit up. "Kim!" He hugged her. "How are you, how are you?"

"I'm good." She said nodding. She couldn't take her eyes off of the girl.

"Oh, Kim, this is my…" he stopped and hesitated for a moment. "This is my…girlfriend…"

"Nice to meet you" Kim said, a little shocked.

"Hi! Tommy's told me so much about you." The girl said. Kim looked at tommy.

"He Has?"

"Yeah, he said you guys are great friends"

"He did huh?" Kim said.

"Yeah."

"Well, that's cool."

"So" Tommy said, breaking the silence between the group. "How's trainin goin?"

"Its goin pretty good…really a lot of work…"

"Yeah, so is my job…" Kim laughed, knowing what he meant.

"That's always a tough job…cant escape that fact."

"Yeah, but I'm really glad you're doin great. I always knew you could."

"Thanks."

_  
and then i did  
but you were wrong  
love was all i wanted all along  
and now you're gone  
_

Kim looked at her watch, "Oh, I've gotta get goin." She said

"Oh, okay." Tommy said. "Well, gimme a call, we'll catch up later."

"Oh, I'm not sure if I'll have time…"

"Oh, well, if you do…number hasn't changed."

"Okay, great, I'll definitely call you sometime."

"Yeah, don't leave 6 months between calls again, we miss ya kim."

"Yeah, I know…I was gunna call you when I got off the plane, but I didn't know if your number had changed."

"Nah, still same ole number."

"Cool, well…I'll call you later then." Kim said. "It was nice meeting you." She said to Tommy's new girlfriend. "See ya later Adam." She said, giving adam and Tommy hugs and then leaving.

_  
I thought about callin you  
when i got off the plane  
everytime i see the city through the clouds  
i get that way _She walked out of the youth center with mixed feelings. "Oh I knew you could do it," she said, mocking what Tommy had said. "Its not what I wanted…" She said to herself. "He's wrong, it wasn't my dream." She said, she kept that thought with her on her way back to the hotel room and when she walked into her room, she hit the bed and let go of her tears.

_  
but you were wrong  
(love was what i wanted all along) love was what i wanted all along  
oh yeah  
_What he had said to her so many years ago was ringing in her mind. She fell asleep crying and heartbroken.

_  
but you were wrong  
yea i know its what i wanted all along  
cuz i've been waitin all my life _

_  
you gotta go and find those dreams  
you gotta go and find those dreams you've been waiting all your life_


End file.
